Blog de usuário:WaxingCrescent/Futuro de Meus Blogues: Explicação (por WaxingCrescent)
Fala pessoal, tudo bom? Estou passando rapidamente para fazer um anúncio e explicando algumas coisas sobre o futuro de meus blogues na wiki. Blogues Antigos Vocês podem perceber que a maioria dos meus antigos Top 10 foram deletados. Eu acabei fazendo isso por dois motivos: *O primeiro é que cada temporada nova que vai saindo, esses Top 10 acabam ficando desatualizados. Eu já tinha deletado os Top 10 Melhores e Piores Episódios porque eles estavam bastante batidos e eu pretendia fazer novos após o fim da Sexta Temporada, assim sendo uma atualização, mas logo esses blogues também ficariam desatualizados com o lançamento de temporadas novas. Então por motivos de desatualização, eu acabei tendo que deletá-los. *A maioria desses blogues eram de 2015. No ano passado eu não tinha cargo algum na wiki e eu era muito mais grosseiro em minhas palavras quando fazia os tops, principalmente nos blogues onde fazia críticas negativas. Já tinha algum tempo que eu queria deletar eles por esse motivo, porque eu simplesmente estava ficando com nojo das coisas que eu dizia antes. E também por esse motivo, eu os deletei. Mas isso não significa que essas matérias morreram aqui na wiki. Mesmo sendo uma pessoa mais voltada para o entretenimento, eu agora sou um admin e preciso me portar melhor na wiki e não como eu era quando vocês me conheceram. Blogues Novos Eu tive uma ideia, já algum tempo atrás. Esse é um projeto novo de blogues que ainda não decidi o nome. E para essa série de blogues novos, eu já tenho programado 10 novas matérias, elas são: Uma matéria para cada uma das 6 Temporadas e uma matéria para cada um dos Equestria Girls. O que eu falarei na matéria relacionada à 1ª Temporada: *Um resumo básico de cada episódio, apresentando a minha nota para cada um. *Um Top 10 de melhores episódios, apenas colocando o nome de cada um. *Um ranking das mane 6. *Menções para os personagens secundários e de apoio que se destacaram na temporada. *Um Top 10 de melhores músicas, apenas colocando o nome de cada uma. *Não farei ranking de piores (nem de personagens, episódios e nem de músicas), mas falarei do que me desagradar normalmente. *Não falarei sobre as temporadas seguintes, ou seja, farei a matéria como se não conhecesse as temporadas que vieram depois. O que falarei nas matérias relacionadas à 2ª-6ª Temporada: *Um resumo básico de cada episódio, apresentando a minha nota para cada um. *Atualização no Top 10 de melhores episódios, apenas colocando o nome de cada um. *Atualização no ranking das mane 6. *Menções para os personagens secundários e de apoio que se destacaram na temporada. *Atualização no Top 10 de melhores músicas, apenas colocando o nome de cada uma. *Não farei ranking de piores (nem de personagens, episódios e nem de músicas), mas falarei do que me desagradar normalmente. *Não falarei sobre as temporadas seguintes, ou seja, farei a matéria como se não conhecesse as temporadas que vieram depois. Mas pode ser que falo das temporadas anteriores. O que falarei na matéria sobre Equestria Girls: *Um resumo sobre tudo que acontece no filme, apresentando os pontos positivos e negativos, dividindo por partes. *Menções para os personagens que se destacaram no filme. *Um ranking das Mane 6. *Top 10 de Melhores músicas, apenas colocando o nome de cada uma. *Nota final do filme. *Eu não irei mencionar os filmes seguintes. O que falarei na matéria sobre os Equestria Girls seguintes: *Um resumo sobre tudo que acontece em cada filme, apresentando os pontos positivos e negativos, dividindo por partes. *Menções para os personagens que se destacaram em cada filme. *Atualização no ranking das Mane 6. *Atualização no Top 10 de Melhores músicas, apenas colocando o nome de cada uma. *Nota final para cada filme. *Eu não irei mencionar os filmes seguintes, mas falarei dos filmes anteriores. É claro que se confirmarem novas temporadas e novos Equestria Girls, terão seus respectivos blogues. O filme de 2017 também poderá ganhar sua matéria. "7" A série "7" continua intacta, eu não deletei nenhuma delas porque são recentes, não precisam de atualizações e não ficam batidas por se tratarem de coisas distintas. Além do mais, na série "7" eu me expressei melhor em cada palavra, não agindo com grosseria e ofensas. Meus cinco blogues dessa série podem ser conferidas abaixo, mas é provável que alguns deles tem algum link morto para algum de meus blogues deletados: *7 Coisas Para Não se Esperar da Hasbro *7 Coisas que eu Gosto em MLP: FiM *7 Erros da Hasbro *7 Polêmicas e Censuras de MLP *7 Formas de Menosprezar MLP: FiM Mais matérias da série "7" estão por vir futuramente. Top 10 A maioria dos meus Top 10 foram deletados, mas dois deles continuam intactos. Por serem mais voltado para o humor e por eu não ter interesse em atualizá-los, eles continuarão aqui na wiki: *Top 10 Maiores Vacilos da Dublagem PT-BR (1ª - 4ª Temporada) *Top 10 Piores Títulos BR (1ª - 5ª Temporada) Outros Top 10 do mesmo estilo podem ser criados futuramente. Red Fields Red Fields está passando por uma situação um pouco delicada, eu estou um pouco desanimado em trazer as próximas partes. Mas não se preocupem que isso não significa que a série vai ser cancelada ou que vai entrar em um enorme hiato, pretendo trazer a continuação em breve. Eu jamais deixaria vocês sem o final da série que estão acompanhando já faz um ano. Algum de vocês já me perguntaram se irei trazer uma série após o fim de Red Fields, mas eu deixei uma dúvida no ar. Vocês sabem que eu não crio fanfics, então o máximo que poderia acontecer é haver uma nova ponificação de outra série minha, igual foi com Red Fields, mas analisando as minhas séries, vejo que isso não é possível: *'Weathers' é muito maçante e previsível, sem falar que Weathers e Red Fields tem finais semelhantes. *'Battle of the Life' é um desgosto para mim que eu nunca finalizei, sem falar que é bastante violento. *'Blast Wave' tem uma história interessante, mas não teria como haver uma ponificação, por ser muito próximo da realidade. *'If I Die' é minha nova série que estou desenvolvendo, mas essa eu nunca iria ponificar, porque além de não ter ligação alguma com MLP, será bastante violenta e terá muito conteúdo adulto. Por fazer essas análises, eu cheguei a uma resposta, que é "Não". Ou seja, não trarei uma série sucessora. Além do mais, penso que o conteúdo não relacionado ao canon de MLP deveria acabar nessa wiki. - Então aqui vai se encerrando a minha explicação sobre o futuro de meus blogues. Comentem se gostaram do meu projeto novo, também podem deixar sugestões sobre Matérias para o "7" e novos "Top 10". Também quero me desculpar pelos blogues deletados, realmente foi dolorido deletar todos aqueles blogues porque alguns tinham quase 40 comentários. Então eu peço, se possível, deixem seus comentários novamente nos blogues futuros, caso se gostarem da ideia. Um abraço para vocês e até a próxima. =) Categoria:Entradas em blogues